Love thy Master
by kitsune23star
Summary: Ichigo comes home to find Rukia not in the right mind. Now he has to watch over her to make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy. Can Ichigo handle a naked neko Rukia?


**Love thy Master:** **Chapter 1**

_**Tricked**_

Rukia was at the Urahara Shop buying new equipment and snacks. She had been giving the honor of getting food for the Kurosaki family and Isshin was kind enough to give her the money. Now, as she contemplate on what looked good for dinner tonight, the perverted shop owner came from the back room.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, such a pleasant surprise!"

"Do you have anything good to drink that I could buy for dinner?"

Urahara tapped his chin for second before realizing something and running in the back again. He came out of few moments later with a big bottle of a pink liquid.

"This is a new shipment that just came so it should be good."Rukia took the bottle from him, examining it closely.

'Neko Neko Pop.'

Weird name for a drink but she decided to buy it anyway.

Rukia left with all her goods in hand, Urahara waving her goodbye.

"You didn't just sell that to Kuchiki did you?" Yoruichi asked leaning against the entrance doors.

"Well, I am a business man first and a scientist second." Urahara said, holding his fan up to his mouth with a wicked grin.

~!~!~!~!~

Rukia set the bags on the counter after arriving home. It seemed that no one was home yet so Rukia decided to put the stuff away, leaving the food for dinner out. The petite shingami pulled out the pink drink she bought from Urahara. It did look really good. She stared at it in thought then got a cup from the cabinet. Pouring herself a cup she tasted it slowly,'Wow, it taste like strawberries!' she thought downing the whole thing in less than a minute.

Hiccuping, the satisfied shinigami went upstairs to Ichigo's room. She plopped down on his bed, picking up a random manga off his desk. She was reading it for a while before she started feeling itchy behind her ear. She'd scratch it every on and then, but it wouldn't stop. So she saved her page, trying to get rid of the itchy feeling. Her hands weren't doing it so she lifted her foot to the back her ear.

'aaaah...' Rukia thought feeling a whole lot better. Then she snapped out of trance.

'Wait, how did I-'

But before she could finish her thought, Rukia keeled over, falling off the bed. She grabbed her head, crying in agony.

Not to long after, Ichigo came home from school. He walked threw the living room, spotting the food on the counter. 'Guess she does know how to shop.' Ichigo thought walking up to his room. He opened his door to be greeted to the sight of a rather naked Rukia with cat ears and tail wrapped up in some red string. Ichigo could only stare at her, speechless to what was in front of him. Rukia looked over her shoulder at Ichigo with a kitten like face. Her face lit-up, along with her ears and she ran over to him on all fours.

Ichigo snapped out it as he saw her running towards him.

"Rukia, what the hell?"

"Nyaaaa!"

Next thing he knew, Ichigo was on the ground with a neko Rukia on top of him, nuzzling his neck. She was moving her body up and down, rubbing her breast against him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked but she just kept rubbing against him, making him shudder.

"Stop that!" he yelled pulling her up by the shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact.

Rukia stared at him blankly and all Ichigo could think was how cute she looked with that face and those ears.

Ichigo manged to get everything situated, covering Rukia with his jacket. He was sitting at his desk trying to think what might of happened.

"Can you tell me what you remember, anything at all?"

Rukia was fuming with Ichigos' over-sized jacket, trying to get her hands through the sleeves. She looked up at Ichigo with a look of desperation. Ichigo blushed at her cuteness, trying to hide it with no avail. He helped her with the sleeves asking her the question again. Rukia stared before speaking.

"I...chi...go?"

Rukia crawled over to Ichigo, making him lift his eyebrows. She leaned her face in close, closer and closer she got to his face until...

"What the hell Rukia?"

Ichigo backed his chair up a little too hard and ended up slamming his head. Rukia cried in worry, checking to see if he was okay.

"Nyaa, I-chi-go?"

Rukia licked his cheek to make him feel better but that only fueled in making Ichigo flail around even more.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but you better snap out of it when I come back!"

With that Ichigo left the room to cool down, leaving poor neko Rukia to herself.

~!~!~!~

Downstairs Ichigo went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He opened the fridge and noticed a strange pink bottle. He grabbed it looking at the contents.

'Neko neko pop.'

"What the hell?" Ichigo turned to look at the ingredients. When he turned it, Ichigo saw the thing that gave it away.

A picture of a chibi Urahara making peace sigh with his hands. 'That explains it.'

~!~!~!~

"What the hell did you do to Rukia?"

Urahara looked over his shoulder at the angry orange-haired boy coming in his shop.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, what can I help you with?"

"For starters, what is this crap you gave Rukia?" Ichigo yelled, shoving the bottle in Urahara's face.

"Oh, it's my special drink I made last night."

"Special?"

"Yup, you see, whoever drinks it will take on the qualities of a cat, but appearance wise, that's a whole other matter."

"Why did you give it to her?"

"Because, I'm a business man first and a scientist second my dear strawberry~"

Ichigo punched the perverted shop owner, making him grab his nose in pain.

"This stuff better ware off soon." Ichigo said a dark aura surrounding him.

"Of course it does, with time." Urahara stopped his thought as he remembered something important.

"Where is Kuchiki-san now?"

"At my house."

"Well if I were you Kurosaki, I'd keep a close eye on her until the effects subside."

"Why?"

~!~!~!~!~

Ichigo was breathing heavy from running all the way from Uraharas' to his home. After what Mr. Hat n' Clogs told him, he had to get home to make sure the neko shinigami was still in his room.

Rukia was currently on his bed taking a little cat nap. Her tail wrapped around her, his jacket covering her naked body. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, happy she didn't do anything too crazy.

The raven-haired neko woke up, blinking a few times before looking at the amber-eyed sex god in front of her. She instantly jumped up to greet him. Though she forgot she was wearing his jacket that two sizes too big as it slipped off of her. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs and arms around his waist and neck and licking his cheek.

"Ichigo, nyaaa!"

"Rukia, daah-let go!"

Ichigo tried pulling the naked neko off of him but that only caused him to slip backwards on the ground. Rukia sat up on her hands and knees, looking at the wild haired boy below her. Ichigo shook himself out of the shock the fall caused. He looked up, and there was something different in the neko girls eyes. They seemed to be hazed over, like they were staring into his soul.

Rukia started panting a little, breaking into a sweat and her cheeks were completely red. What kind of guy would Ichigo be if he didn't know what that meant.

She leaned down, taking a long lick of his muscular neck. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling. She went up to his jaw, kissing it all the way to his chin.

"R-rukia, wait... your not in the right-"

She silenced him by covering his mouth with hers.

He couldn't believe what was happening right now. Rukia Kuchiki was actually kissing him. This had to be a dream, it just had to be, cause the Rukia Kuchiki he knew would never do something like this. But here she was, lips locked with his own.

She licked his lips, trying to get into his mouth. As much as he wanted to he knew this was that potion she drank. He pulled away from her, Rukia still trying to take his lips.

"Nyaaa!"

Rukia protested trying to break free from his grasp to get to his mouth.

"No Rukia, your not you."

Rukia gave him the sad kitten like face, almost breaking Ichigo's will but he held strong. Sensing that he wasn't going to break anytime soon, she chose to rock her hips over his 'manhood' making him grunt at the contact.

"S-stop...d-doing that." Ichigo rasped looking at her through one eye.

She acted as if she couldn't understand him, which she probably couldn't, and kept rocking back and forth. Ichigo couldn't stop the moan from coming out of his mouth even if wanted to. It felt really good to have her core so close to his manhood, he just wanted to push her back and show what he could really do with 'not-so-little-ichi'.

But he had to remember that she was basically drugged and this could count as rape. Boy, she was really testing him to his limits today.

"Nyaa~Ichigo~!" Rukia moaned as she felt Ichigo poking her core with his hard-on. Her eyes were even more hazed over than before. Her mouth was starting to water, with a trail of drool coming out of the side of her mouth.

_'I know she'll hate me for this, but dammit I'm a hormonal teenage guy for god's sake!'_

Ichigo pushed Rukia on her back, with him hovering above her. She could see his eyes turning a darker shade of brown, as if they wanted to eat her alive. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder.

"You better get ready for your punishment, cause I plan to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this isn't really going to be a long story, maybe just one more chapter and that's it.<strong>

**But I wanted to practice on writing lemons, mostly cause I've been drawing smutty pics lately and wanted to write a little story about it. XD**

**Heres the pic if ya wanna see! .com/#/d4i6x84  
><strong>


End file.
